JB Birthday
by parkseulra
Summary: Tanggal 06 Januari adalah tanggal seorang namja bernama JB, nah para member sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk ulang tahun nya. Apa rencana mereka?dan apa rencana mereka berhasil?


JB Birthday

Cast:

JB

Others Got7 Member

OSC

Family Fanfic

Special For JB Birthday on 06th January

Happy Reading

INTRO

Ada seorang Leader yang lahir tanggal 06 Januari dia kelahiran Korea beda dengan 3 member lain nya yang ada berasal dari Thailand, Hongkong, dan L.A . Leader ini sudah berkarir sejak ia ikut main sebuah Drama, dan akhirnya dipilih menjadi salah satu menjadi member sub-grup 'JJ Project' namun sekarang ia menjadi Leader sebuah grup bernaungan JYP Ent. Bernama GOT7, mereka sudah debut sejak tanggal 16 January 2014 lalu. Ya, 10 hari setelah ulang tahun nya. Leader ini juga memiliki suara terbesar dari semua member nya, dan ia disebut oleh member nya '_Bad Leader'. _Dan leader ini bernama Im Jaebum atau bisa kita panggil JB. Semua member –minus JB- telah menyiapkan rencana untuk ulang tahun sang Leader ini.

Story Start 

Hari ini tanggal 05 January para member Got7 berkumpul di ruang latihan –minus JB- , mereka sedang istirahat setelah latihan yang melelahkan, Mark sang _Hyung _Got7 sedang meminum air nya sambil melap keringat nya dengan handuk kecil, BamBam si _Fake Maknae_ sedang memainkan Hp nya juga melap keringat nya, Youngjae yang dijuluki '_Pure Korean School Boy' _sedang melatih suara nya dengan terus menyanyikan part nya, Jackson yang '_Wild and Sexy' _sedang mengipasi dirinya sambil melap keringat nya, Yugyeom si '_Tall Maknae'_ masih latihan _dance _walaupun hanya bagian yang menurut nya sulit, dan Jr. si '_Perfect Boy' _sedang mendengarkan lagu disebelah Mark sambil juga melap keringatnya.

"Chaa..semua berkumpul lah, ada yang ingin aku membicarakan sesuatu "Ujar sang Manager setelah membuka pintu tempat mereka latihan, Para member pun menoleh ke Manager bersamaan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentang apa Hyung?"- Youngjae

"Apa tentang _fanservice _kita?" – Mark &amp; Jr.

"Apa aku harus ikut lebih banyak _reality show_?" – Jackson

"Apa waktu latihan kurang?" – Yugyeom

"Atau penampilan kita selama ini kurang memuaskan fans?" – BamBam

"Hey…Hey, satu-satu pertanyaan nya."Sang Manager langsung menghentikan Got7 yang terus saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan."Begini…ini tentang ulang tahun Leader kalian."Ucap Manager membuat mereka hening sejenak"Kita harus buat rencana untuk nya saat ia ulang tahun"Lanjut sang Manager sambil menutup pintu latihan,"Apa salah satu dari kami harus bertengkar seperti rencana ulang tahun Yugyeom dulu lagi?"Tanya BamBam yang disambut gelengan sang Manager. "Tentu saja tidak, kita tidak ingin melakukan rencana itu lagi."Ujar Manager Got7 itu,"Hyung benar, lagipula JB hyung itu orang nya sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitar, dan kalau kita melakukan sama seperti rencana ulang tahun Yugyeom dulu maka dia pasti langsung tau kalau itu rencana kita."Jelas Jr. yang disetujui Manager"Junior benar, kita harus membuat rencana lain. Dia orang nya benar-benar sangat peka dengan sekitar, jadi kita harus melakukan nya dengan baik sehingga JB merasa itu benar terjadi dan bukan sebuah rencana."Jelas panjang Manager yang disambut seluruh anggukan member Got7.

"Jadi rencana nya apa hyung?"Tanya Mark yang membuat Manager Got7 berpikir"Ah!hyung aku tau, tapi mungkin ini sedikit berbahaya"Ucap Youngjae sedikit ragu,"katakan saja kalau memang sedikit berbahaya, mungkin hyung atau member lain nya bisa mengubah rencananya sedikit"Ucap Manager yang kembali disambut anggukan member Got7 –minus Youngjae.

CKLEKK

Youngjae baru saja ingin memberitahu rencananya, namun tiba-tiba JB datang dan semua menatap nya"Ada apa?apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya JB yang merasa aneh dengan suasana nya tiba-tiba berubah"Anii tidak..aku hanya menyuruh mereka untuk latihan lebih maksimal agar penampilan mereka nanti bisa memuaskan fans"Ujar Manager ke JB, JB tersenyum aneh sambil menatap Manager"Jinjja?Arraseo, aku masih ada interview diatas. Aku akan kembali 15 menit lagi"Ucap JB keluar ruang latihan"Lihatkan, dia benar-benar peka. Hampir saja hyung ketahuan bohong"Ucap Jr. dengan nada berbisik,"Ok, _so _Youngjae rencana mu tadi apa?"tanya Jackson yang akhir nya berbicara, Youngjae mengangguk lalu ia menjelaskan rencananya.

"Bagaimana?apa itu bisa?"Tanya Youngjae setelah menjelaskan rencananya, Manager mereka sedikit bingung antara iya dan tidak"Baiklah, kita lakukan rencana itu. Rencana mu cukup bagus Youngjae"Ujar sang Manager yang akhirnya menyetujui rencana Youngjae."Arraseo, kami akan melakukan nya dengan baik. Manager pun mengulurkan tangan nya"Chaa..Kajja!"Ujar Manager yang membuat semua member juga mengulurkan tangan mereka"Siapa yang bilang 'GOT7' nya?JB hyung kan masih interview di atas"Ucap Yugyeom yang membuat Manger menatap member Got7 satu per satu "Mark, kau saja"Ujar Manager yang dibalas anggukan Mark.

" G O T 7"- Mark

"JJANG!"- Manager + GOT7

"Chaa…nanti saat aku mulai beri aba-aba, kalian mulai rencana nya Ok?"Tanya Manager yang di jawab dengan anggukan member Got7. Para member pun kembali istirahat sementara Manager mereka juga meminta bantuan para juru kamera untuk ikut dalam rencananya, dan para juru kamera itu juga setuju.

CKLEKK

JB pun kembali setelah interview nya, tepat saat itu Manager mereka memberi 'tanda' untuk memulai rencana mereka ke member Got7 –minus JB- tanpa JB ketahui. Para member pun mulai beraksi, JB sedikit bingung dengan keadaan suasana ruang latihan mereka yang sedikit aneh namun ia tidak mempedulikan nya, Jr. yang sedang memegang Hp nya mengetahui JB mulai merasa aneh ia pun mengirim pesan ke Manager mereka, Walaupun Manager mereka masih di ruang latihan tapi ia tidak mungkin mengucapkan nya langsung. Kalau langsung, ya JB pasti dengar dan rencana mereka gagal.

To: Manager Hyung

From: Junior (Jr.)

Hyung, JB mulai peka dengan keadaan sekarang.

To:Junior (Jr.)

From: Manager Hyung

Kalau gitu, kalian latihan sebentar lalu setelah itu kembali ke Dorm. Tapi ingat kita masih dalam 'rencana'.

Jr. pun _smirk_ kecil lalu berdiri,"JB hyung, kenapa kita masih istirahat. Istirahat nya sudah selesai, kajja kita latihan sekali lagi lalu kembali ke Dorm."Ucap Jr. yang dibalas anggukan JB, sebenarnya JB sedikit ragu dengan nya tapi ia tetap tidak peduli."Arraseo, Chaa..kita latihan sekali lagi."Para juru kamera mulai menyiapkan kamera mereka untuk merekam latihan Got7, semua member Got7 sudah siap dengan posisi mereka kecuali BamBam yang masih asik main hp nya.

"BamBam-ah, hentikan dulu main Hp mu. Kita latihan sekarang"Ucap JB, namun BamBam hanya melirik nya sebentar"Sebentar hyung, aku sedang _fans talk _di _twitter."_Jawab BamBam yang membuat JB kesal dengan nya. BamBam menyadari JB kesal dengan nya, sehingga ia langsung menaruh Hp nya dan menuju posisi nya.

"Chaa…kita akan mulai, Mulai!"Manager menyalakan lagunya, lalu juru kamera mulai merekam member Got7 latihan. Latihan berjalan lancar, tiba-tiba Youngjae berhenti karena lupa bagian nya"Maaf hyung, aku lupa bagian ku."Ucap Youngjae menghentikan rekaman nya"Youngjae bagaimana kau bisa lupa?Padahal hanya gerakan ini saja kau lupa"Ucap JB sedikit kesal sambil menunjukkan gerakan bagian Youngjae"Ahhh..iya, aku baru ingat. Maaf hyung"Ucap Youngjae sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu latihan pun kembali di mulai. Awal berjalan lancar, namun tak sengaja Jackson menabrak Yugyeom."Ahh..mianhae Yugyeom-ah"Ucap Jackson ke Yugyeom yang dijawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan Yugyeom,"Yaa..lain kali jangan terlalu bersemangat, fokus."Ujar JB yang berusaha amarah nya.

Mereka kembali dari awal untuk ke-3 kalinya, semua member tidak ada yang tersenyum walaupun mereka ingin namun mereka menahan nya agar tidak ketahuan, ahh iya…JB mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan member lain nya, tapi ia kemudian tidak mempedulikan nya karena ia berpikir mereka tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan."Chaa..kita ulangi lagi."Ujar Manager yang kemudian mengulangi lagu dan mereka latihan lagi. Mereka melakukan nya dengan baik, namun tiba-tiba Jr. berhenti dan memegang lengan atas kiri nya, mereka kembali berhenti"Kau kenapa Junior?"Tanya JB sambil mendekat ke Jr."Anii..lengan atas ku sakit"Ujar Jr. yang membuat JB menatap satu per satu member lain nya"Baiklah, siapa yang memukul nya?"Tanya JB ke seluruh member Got7 –minus Jr.-, tidak ada yang jawab karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang memukul Jr."Aku, Mian tadi aku bercandaan dengan nya hingga memukul lengan nya, aku tidak tau itu membuatnya sakit"Ucap Mark yang membuat nya ditatap JB"Minta Maaf."Ucap singkat JB,"Mian Junior-ah"Ucap Mark sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jr. , "Nee gwenchana hyung."Jawab Jr.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan 11.56 malam, 5 menit lagi JB ulang tahun tepat jam 12 lewat 1 menit sudah tanggal 06. "Chaa…kita ulangi lagi"Ujar JB yang dibalas anggukan member Got7 lainnya, Manager pun kembali mengulang lagu tersebut lagi untuk ke-4 kalinya.

_Apa mereka sengaja melakukan nya?Ahh..ani-ani, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan nya dengan sengaja – _JB

Kali ini tidak ada yang membuat kesalahan, namun tiba-tiba salah satu juru kamera berhenti karena ada sedikit masalah di kamera nya."Kalau gitu kau tidak usah menggunakan kamera ini, ambil kamera lain. Cepat mereka sudah lelah"Ujar sang Manager lalu juru kamera itu mengambil kamera lain"Mian membuat kalian harus ulang lagi"Ujar sang juru kamera sambil sedikit membungkuk"Ahhh ani-ani gwenchana, aku .."Ujar JB walaupun ia sudah benar-benar jengkel"Baiklah, kita ulangi lagi."Ucap JB sambil kembali ke posisi awalnya. Mereka pun kembali latihan untuk ke-5 kalinya, dan akhirnya mereka selesai latihan. Dan video tersebut siap di _upload_ di akun resmi _youtube_ , "JB, kau tunggu dulu disini. Ada yang ingin aku katakan dengan member lain, tentang latihan kalian"Ujar Manager yang dijawab dengan anggukan JB,"Kajja."Ujar Manager sambil keluar Ruangan latihan bersama member lain –minus JB-.

"Tinggal berapa menit?"Tanya Manager yang sudah berada di luar ruang latihan bersama member Got7 –minus JB- ,"Ehhh..tinggal 1 menit lagi."Ujar Yugyeom yang melihat jam di Hp nya."Ini kue nya."Ujar sang _makeup artists _sambil membawa kue ulang tahun JB."Junior kau yang pegang."Ujar Manager lalu Jr. mengambil kue itu, sementara Jackson Menyalakan lilin nya."Baiklah, Youngjae kau matikan lampu ruang latihan nya"Pinta Manager itu yang merasa sudah 1 menit lalu Youngjae mematikan lampu sehingga ruang latihan menjadi gelap, tapi JB belum keluar dari ruangan itu.

CKLEKK

"_Saengil Chukae Hamnida, Saengil Chukae Uri JB, Saengil Chukae Hamnida."_Member Got7 masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan dengan Jr. yang memegang kue sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. JB yang menyadari nya hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa melihat member Got7 dan sang Manager membawa kue ulang tahun nya."Hyung tiup lilin nya."Ujar BamBam lalu JB meniup lilin tersebut,"Chaa..Rencana kita berhasil dan sukses!"Ujar Manager lalu seluruh member Got7 –minus JB- berteriak senang karena rencana mereka berhasil,"Ahh…jinjja, jadi semua ini rencana kalian?"Tanya JB yang dibalas anggukkan member Got7,"Dan yang membuat rencana itu Youngjae hyung"Ucap Yugyeom yang membuat Youngjae bersembunyi di belakang sang Manager,"Choi Youngjae!"Teriak JB sambil mengejar Youngjae, sementara Youngjae lari namun akhirnya ditangkap JB."Jadi kau yang membuat rencananya?"Tanya JB sambil menjewer telinga Youngjae"Ahh ne..Hyung..ahh appo hyung, lepasin hyung..ampun hyung..ampun hyung"Ujar Youngjae sambil mecoba lari dari JB namun JB tetap menjewer nya.

Sementara member lain nya dan sang Manager tertawa melhat Youngjae yang dijewer , Rencana Youngjae adalah:

Membuat JB kesal dan marah, karena mereka melakukan kesalahan terus saat rekaman latihan mereka. Dan 1 menit sesudah jam 12.00 mereka mematika lampu lalu membawa Kue ulang tahun ke JB.

Dan sesuai rencana, mereka melakukan nya dengan baik hingga selesai. _Saengil Chukae Uri Charismatic Got7 Leader JB _

~JB Birthday~


End file.
